Secret Passions
by BloodyHellGirl
Summary: S/D My personal favorite couple. This is the first fic that I've ever actually managed to post. It's a response to a challenge I found at We Band of Buggered (great site, by the way). Please, R/R. WIP
1. Feelings

"What's the matter, Nibblet?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She jumped, startled. "Jeez, Spike," she frowned at him with a tear stained face. "Can't you knock or something before you do that? You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," he said, meaning it. She was the only one who could ever get a sincere apology out of him. He loved her more than anything in the world (she was probably the only thing he had ever loved; he was a vampire, after all) and he hated to see her upset, especially when he was the cause. "What's wrong though? Why you've been crying? Anything old Spike can't help with?"  
  
She smiled, despite her dreary mood. "Probably not. It's nothing big. It's just… Everyone kind of seemed to forget something that was just a little bit important to me, and it's making me upset. I know it's stupid."  
  
"Would that thing they forgot happen to be my favorite girl's birthday?" he asked, pulling out a neatly wrapped box from inside his duster pocket. Seeing her face light up, he knew it was worth breaking in and stealing it, just for her. He hadn't killed the storekeeper, of course, though not because the chip prevented him. Dawn happened to be the only person that knew he wasn't chipped anymore. For some reason, it had just stopped working. He guessed the battery had run down. He'd been afraid to tell her, fearing that she wouldn't want to be around him anymore if she found out that he was no longer neutered.  
  
Of course, when she found out, she wasn't fazed at all. Nothing could even begin to phase her love for him. It was funny, really, the way they both went about, not knowing about their intense love for each other, only aware that they could never tell the other.  
  
"Oh, Spike," she said happily, starting to unwrap the present. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
He grinned at her happiness. His grin grew wider as her eyes got considerably larger when she saw what the present was. It was the amethyst stone necklace that he'd seen her eyeing in the window when he was taking her to the Magick Box one night. Since then, he'd known he'd get it for her for her birthday.  
  
"Want me to put it on you?" he asked, when the shock seemed to begin to wear off her.  
  
She nodded. As he put it on her, she stammered, "I can't believe it, Spike. It's so pretty. Thank you, thank you, thank you… Wait. You didn't steal it, did you?"  
  
"Of course not," he lied.  
  
She knew he was lying, but she didn't care. Just to know that he'd remembered her birthday, not to mention gotten her such a beautiful gift, had put her in such a good mood that nothing could bring her down. Except the question Spike was about to ask her.  
  
"What did big sis get, you, eh?" he asked, not knowing what he'd dived into.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and she blinked furiously to keep them from falling. "I don't think she remembered. I don't blame her, I mean, she's got so much to worry about, what with Glory, and all the other stuff roaming about…"  
  
He could hear the hurt in her voice, no matter how much she might try to hide it. He put his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright, pet. I'm sure she didn't forget, at least not on purpose. I'm sure she'll remember pretty soon."  
  
She nodded, wishing she could believe him.  
  
The truth was, he didn't even believe himself. He'd noticed Buffy had been really distracted lately, more than usual, and he didn't blame her for having to fight the forces of darkness, but he couldn't forgive her for making his little bit hurt like she was.  
  
He held her to him, stroking her hair, until her breathing became rhythmic and slow. She was asleep. He laid her on her bed, pulled the covers over her, and started to go out, but decided against it. Instead, he sat on her windowsill, listening to her breathing.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, he would be gone, of course. 


	2. Taken

"I think you're cheating," she complained half-heartedly. She really didn't mind, but she thought she'd mention it to him anyway, just to show that he couldn't fool her.  
  
He put on his best innocent face, which she saw right through, like she always did. They knew each other better than any of the others would have thought possible. They'd noticed that Spike didn't have to be told to watch Dawn, that he volunteered for it, in fact, but they didn't see it as anything strange. If anyone noticed anything strange, it was Willow, who could read Spike's thoughts when she felt like it (she could read anyone's thoughts, but it made her a bit suspicious that if would work on Spike, him being a vampire) and had noticed that his love for Dawn went a little past the guardian, protector type, but she didn't dare mention it to Buffy or any other of the Scoobies, a little worried that they might overreact and try to stake him. She knew first in line would probably be Buffy or Xander. She also knew that Spike was no longer chipped, but that didn't bother her, either. As long as she could trust him not to kill anyone (at least any one worth living) then she wasn't going to mention that to the others, either.  
  
That particular night, Spike had been left in charge of Dawn at his crypt, which Buffy thought way safer than her own home, due to the fact that Glory know knew that Dawn was the key. She didn't want to take any risks with her little sister. She might have had little time to talk or spend time with Dawn, but it didn't mean she didn't love and care about her. Her little sister meant the world to her, whether she noticed it or not.  
  
So, there the two were, playing cards, trying to pass the time. They'd already painted each other's fingernails, watched Passions and Friends, and Spike had told Dawn almost every scary story about his past that he could think of. It amazed him that she didn't flinch about some of the things he'd done. He'd killed innocent little girls, many of them the same age or younger than Dawn. She didn't seem to mind that he used to be a viscous killer. On the contrary, she loved to hear him tell his stories. He wasn't just telling them to her, he was reliving them. It gave her a thrill to see that look in his eyes when he was remembering. Except when he was remembering Drusilla. He didn't talk much about her, but when he did, he didn't seem too happy about it. It really seemed that he disliked her, which made Dawn happy, which she hated to admit. She knew that bitter of her, but she couldn't help it.  
  
They were playing their fourth game of B.S. when Glory blew out the doorframe.  
  
"Alright," she said, happily. "The key goes with me, and no one gets hurt… except the key, of course." She laughed at her own joke. "Come on, now. Let's not be shy."  
  
Spike stood up. "Dawn, get behind me."  
  
She obeyed, scared, more for him than herself. She knew Glory was taking her out of here. She just didn't know how bad Spike was going to get himself beaten before she could. "Spike, you know you can't stop her."  
  
"I won't let her take you, Bit," he said, firmly, eyeing the God with intense hate and malice. He growled low and menacing. He'd be damned (which he was, of course, that was what a vampire was) if he'd let that Hell-bitch take Dawn with her, especially to kill her.  
  
Glory sighed. "Alright," she said, faking disappointment. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way, then." She raised her arms and instantly Spike flew out from in front of Dawn and landed on top of the TV, knocking in to the ground, sending sparks everywhere. He struggled to get up, but before he could, she made him fly up again, and this time he hit the concrete side of the way, knocking him out cold.  
  
Dawn gasped, and started to shake. She hoped Glory wasn't going to hurt him anymore. She cast a look at her, as full of hate as the one Spike has shot at her.  
  
Glory laughed cruelly. "Guess that means you're coming with me, then, Dawnie." 


End file.
